My Friend and My Love
by MiscellaneousMe
Summary: Three friends are seperated. What happens when they meet again after ten years?
1. Leaving

New fic. Hooray this was written awhile ago, it branched off from one of my all time favorite movies, which youve probably never heard of. So All Rights Reserved to the makers of that film. You can prbably tell that I am changing it a bit because there are no Passions movies. The title really sucks I know I write storie better than I title them so please forgive me if you think the title is totally irrelevant to the story. In the beginning they are ten. I'm giving the three characters TOTTALY DIFFERENT personalities than what they have on the show.

Prologue

At Airport

"Theresa, you'll write to me won't you?" Fox asked hopefully.

"Yeah,yeah." she said uninterested in what he was saying.

"I'll e-mail you regularly." he said happily

"But, I don't have a computer." Theresa replied

"I have one" Kay chimed in.

"Great, I'll e-mail you on Kay's computer, Kay you're such a good friend you alwyas help me out." Fox said.

"Fox, its time for you to go."

"Bye, Kay, bye Theresa" he said giving Theresa a kiss before running away. Kay giggled and Theresa stood there in shock. He got on the plane with one last wave good bye.

Ok don't bite my head off I know it was short but, it was just the prologue. Please REVIEW.


	2. Emails Part I

Chapter 1

_Dear Theresa,_

_London is such a huge city. Such tall buildings. Big Ben is way taller than Crane Industries. I live in Hampstead. London is such a big and beautiful city. But, I miss home, Harmony, and you! I'm waiting to hear from you. Do write!_

_Love,_

_Fox _

"I'm bored." Theresa said as she read the letter.

"Dear Fox,

You've turned into a big bore." Theresa said to herself. "Oh, gosh do I have to sit and write to him now. No Way!" Theresa said.

"Theresa you promised you'd write to him." Kay said.

" Sure, I must have." Theresa said sarcastically.

"Theresa"

"Kay"

" You're so mean and Fox is so sweet and you always make him miserable."

"So now I should sit and write to him? If you're so keen on this why don't you write to him?" she countered. "Bye" she added and left Kay's house.

* * *

Kay sat there for awhile and decied to do it.

_Dear Fox,_

_London sounds so exciting. Harmony is all the same. I had your favorite for lunch today. Spicy tacos. Ok, bye for now got to go do homework. _

_Lots of love,_

_Kay _

She erased her name and put Theresa's.

* * *

Still short. I know. Please REVIEW. 


	3. Emails Part II

There will be both Kay and Fox's e-mails crossed throughout the chapter so I'll put Kay's in regular typing. Enjoy AND REVIEW. So the italics are Fox and regular is Kay.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Dear Theresa,_

_I am so glad to hear from you. Now we'll be friends forever._

Guess what? I got straight A's on my report card.

_Wow, I didn't know you were as sharp as Kay in your studies. I've been selected on the basketbal team at schol and I've made a new friend Dylan Banning. I go to church every Sunday with Dylan. He lives with his parents and they make him go so I tag along too. I started humming this tune. Here I'm sending it to you.

* * *

_

_As she grew up Kay too went to church every Sunday and hummed the tune.

* * *

_

Dear Fox,

Your tune is habit for me as are you. Whenever I'm in church I start to hum it.

_For me, you too are a habit. I can't go to sleep unless I've written to you about everything_

When I can't sleep I start reading. Love Story, its a wonderful novel

_You know I've only got a 10 year-old picture of you and Kay. I've asked you so many times to send me at least a photo._

Well considering you say you know me so well. I want to see if you can recognize me when we're face to face.

_Oh come on, who needs a picture. I'll recognize you the instant I see you! Your image lies in my heart. _

Liar.

_Well, we'll soon see who the liar is. I'm coming back to Harmony. I'm going to see you once again. In a way it'll be like seeing you for the first time. God, you must be so beautiful. I can't wait to see you Theresa.

* * *

_

Uh-oh. Well thats chapter 2. You know the easiets thing in the world is to review so please click that purdy little purple button and type away. hehe. Please REVIEW it'll be most appreciated. Bye.


	4. Turmoil

Well it's been forever since Iupdated anything. I'll try to have nore updates soon. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Kay sat there in turmoil. What ws she going to do.

Theresa was at the local gym practicing for the Youth Festival. She always won the contest for singing and dancing. As she finished for the day she ehard her name.

"Theresa!" Kay yelled.

"What?" Theresa answered

"He's coming back." Kay told her

"Who's coming back?" she asked

"Fox." Kay replied.

"Who's Fox?" Theresa asked again.

They got ready and left as Kay told her what happened over the years.

"Kay, what have you done? Why did you write those letters in my name?" Theresa asked upsetly (Is that a word?)

"Ok it was stupid! But you have to help me. He's only here for two weeks. You just have to pretend that you wrote the letters it's as simple as that." Kay said.

"No way, I can't do something like that." Theresa replied.

"Oh come on becasue of me you passed all your classes and you can't do this simple thing for me." Kay pouted.

"Ok fine, just leave it to Theresa. So tell me what does this Fox look like?'' Theresa said.

"Oh he's very handsome, 6 feet-"

"Stop let him come. Let's see what this Fox is about." Theresa said.

* * *

England 

He couldn't wait to go to Harmony and see Theresa again and Kay.

* * *

Review. 

This short, I know. I can't help it. If put make it longer then everything would be banked up in one chapter and that wouldsuck.This was actually more of a filler to show how Kay told Theresa what she had done, well at least it wasn't as drastic as what Whitney's doing so thats good. So I'll try to update sooner. Although I don't know when I'll be able to update OLON. I have severe writer's block on that one any ideas would be greatly apreciated. Thanks. Oh yeah I would be a real author if I didn't bug you to REVIEW.


	5. Late Night Talk

Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 4 

_Harmony_

As he entered the terminal he saw Pilar. He went over to her and hugged her.

"It's great to see you again Pilar." he said

"It's good to see you too." she replied.

Just then he spotted two girls who figured were probably Theresa and Kay.

"Wow, that's Fox, not bad. How long does this last? Two weeks? Just leave it to me." Theresa said. Kay was listening, but her gaze was on Fox.

He madw his way over to them. They smiled. He walked right past Kay to Theresa. "Theresa, right?" he said holding out his hand.

"The one and only." she replied with a smile.

Just then his words replayed in Kay's mind. _'I'll recognise you the instant I see you! Your image lies in my heart.' _She looked down and smiled sadly, pushing back the tears that had started to form in her eyes, and walked over to where they were now standing.

"God, you're even more beautiful than I expected." Fox told Theresa. "Hey, Kay?" he said finally noticing she was there.

"Yeah." she said smiling.

"Wow, you're all grown up too but, I never expected Theresa would grow up like that." He told them. After that they got his luggage and departed from the airport.

* * *

Later that evening at the masion 

(a/n: Kay lives there with her half- brother Ethan)

Fox walked up the stairs and saw Kay's door open, she was on her computer. He knocked on her door.

"Hey."

"Hey, come in." she told him.

He entered. "Did I disturb you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Just applying to some colleges." she replied.

"Oh, where?" he asked.

"London." she answered.

"You're coming to Lodon and I didn't know?" he said pretending to be hurt.

"I wanted to surprise you." she said laughing at his isanity.

"What universitiesare you applying?"

"London University." she answered once again.

"That's my university."

"I know."

"Kay how come you never wrote to me?" he asked. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Would you have written to me like you did to Theresa?" She said with pain in her eyes and voice.(Did that make sense?)

He was silent. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"That's my point. Anyway forget it. You really like Theresa, don't you?" she asked.

"You're her friend, I can tell you. Without seeing each other I feel like we know everything about each other. Not just that, but maybe we started falling in love."

* * *

There we go. Another chapter. I know how I want to end OLON but the problem is I don't know how to go about it. So when I figure that out you'll see it updated. Any ideas are welcomed. 

Special thanks to: **Suzzy20**, **Celia**, and **Artsy girl**.

**Wintergirl**- Thanks for the compliments. -Stories take bows.- lol. And yes I am Indian.

**sillyya**- It's from an Indian movie called Mujhse Dosti Karoge. It means, Will you be my friend? or Will you be my special friend? Something along the lines. Yeah.

I changed the title 'cause I'm not going to use the exact events as the movie 'cause that's like stealing and stuff and I don't wanna be sued and stuff so um, yeah.


	6. Disappointment

This would have been up sooner, my computer's Internet connection sucked so it's late. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Chaper 5

"Kay are you going to have breakfast?" Ethan asked.

"No, I have to meet Fox." she replied leaving the mansion.

A few minutes later she arrived at a jewelry store. She went in anf walked over to where Fox was.

"Fox, why are we here?" Kay asked.

Without a word he pushed Kay to the nearest mirror. He placed a necklace around her neck. "Do you think Theresa will like it?" he asked.

"She'll love it." Kay replied hiding her disappointment.

"That's not all." he said as if he were showing a magic trick, he snapped the heart shaped pendant in two.

"You really know how to break hearts." Kay joked.

"Yeah, well-" he started arrogantly,catching himself he replied, "no not breaking hearts reuniting hearts, one half stays with Theresa the other with me.

* * *

Later that day the three friends decided to meet at the Book Cafe. As Fox and Theresa waitedfor Kay to arrive Fox looked around the place he hadn't been in years. "Hey Theresa look." he said pointing to a high school kid holding a book. 

"Fox why are you looking at young boys?" she joked.

"The book."

"Love story, so?"

"Love Story."

"Love stories are so boring."

Just then Kay arrived. After awhile they decided to leave. It was then both Kay and Fox realized it was his last day in Harmony.

* * *

It's short. But the next chapter should be longer.

* * *

Next Chapter: 

The airport.

Fox and Dylan moments.

Fox and Kay moments.

Tour of London and they go to chuch. (Reread to find the significance of the church, if you don't remember. Maybe you can guess the obvious major eventcoming up.)


End file.
